


Getaway car

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/F, Genderswap, I didn't intend for it to go in that direction, I'm not sure if this counts as crack, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sexism, and surprisingly non-violent, but only sort of, but sometimes fics don't care what you want and toe the line of something else, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: A fic in which lesbian frostiron more or less robs a bank in the name of giving sexism and homophobia the finger.(It's not as cracky as it sounds, but it probably toes the line.)(Prompt: Divide story into three sections. The first sentence of each section must feature a completely random adjective+noun pairing)





	Getaway car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts).



> For Fitz, because I disappointed them by accidentally tagging my last fic as F/F, and I couldn’t have that
> 
> I picked the pairings by collecting a stack of books, opening it up at random, and pointing somewhere on the page without looking. 
> 
> Also, I’m tempted to apologize because this just took on a life of its own and became what it wanted to be. Lesbian Frostiron does what Lesbian Frostiron wants.

That first meeting with Loki had been an almost surreal experience to Tony, who had spent her night up until then dealing with one wrong man after another, each one seeming to think they could be just right for her.

Tony was entirely willing to admit that this swooping feeling in her gut was happening due to a mixture of factors. Like how bored out of her mind she had been. The amount of alcohol she had had. The contrast Loki provided to all these white old business men, each one a witness to her genius and each one questioning when she would be settling down with a nice boy (as if they didn’t know that wouldn’t happen and exactly why that was) or a range of other things they would never have wondered had she been born a man. 

But in that mixture, Loki herself featured most of all. Tall and gorgeous, her dramatic green dress the exact color of her eyes, shaped to hug the exact curves of her body. She was beautiful in the most ethereal kind of way, unlike any other woman Tony had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes or hands upon. And Tony wanted her.

By a god she did not believe in, oh, she wanted her bad. And getting to know her, as it would turn out, was only ever going to solidify that want into something fierce and dangerous and perfect.

But first would come the rest of that night; a sharp smile, a series of flirtatious remarks, and a green dress dropped into a pool on Tony’s kitchen floor.

*

The opinions on their relationship were, as expected, mixed from the start – some cheered for them and others considered their relationship to be of the most abysmal kind.

That on its own didn’t bother Tony one bit. Quite the contrary. Mindless, random disapproval from those who did not know her had always just lit a fire in her. Who were they to tell her what to do? Fuck ‘em all, Tony Stark was not a woman one could bully into doing a goddamn thing, and the powers of the universe help anyone that tried.

The members of the board, however, were a different story.

It was not so much that she cared what they thought. But these men knew her vast intelligence, witnessed her kick ass in meetings on the regular, knew that she was a goddamn force to be reckoned with.

And still their main concern was her likability and her need to continue the Stark family line. What a load of fucking bullshit.

And yes, this angered her, but as usual did little to stop her living her life.

If anything, she dialed up the volume. She took Loki to Vegas and they got drunk and danced on a blackjack table until they were kicked out. They went on a wild shopping spree and Tony tipped off the press anonymously, just so they could cheekily wave at them as they walked from store to store. They bought drinks and fries for a whole night club to consume and had a party.

It was the happiest Tony had ever been.

And then the board member’s retaliated.

“Can you believe it!?” Tony hissed, pacing grooves into her living room floor, heels clicking harshly with each step. She had already been at this for half an hour, and her rage was not even close to simmering down. “It’s my fucking company! They can’t just take that away from me. They’d be nowhere without me, and now they won’t even let me in the board room? It’s fucking sexism is what it is. Howard was no goddamn saint, and nobody ever tried to tell him what to do.”

She stopped abruptly in her tracks and looked at Loki. Beautiful and otherworldly as the first day she saw her, soft as a wolf and smile sweet as a shark.

Tony’s heart did a flip when Loki opened her mouth to speak, and she knew she was in love.

“Then let’s take it back.”

*

Is it even technically robbery, Tony wonders, as they flee from a little branch of the bank she and Stark Industries use, if you only take your own money?

She and Loki had spent the entirety of the night following her rant, drinking wine and discussing their options. And, ultimately, they had decided that Stark Industries would be fucked without Tony’s brain… and her money.

So here they are, fresh out of the bank. They hadn’t used any weapons, although Tony does feel a little bit bad for her threatening attitude towards the girl behind the counter while she had forced her to take every single penny out of every single Stark Industries account, and then move it right into an off-shore account she had had set up specifically for the purpose of fucking over the board.

“Ms. Stark,” she had said. “I can’t just… there are steps to take, procedures…”

But eventually, she had complied under Tony’s and Loki’s increasing pressure. Surely nobody could deny that she was goddamn Tony Stark and if she wanted to move her own money, in person, no matter how large the amount, she should be allowed.

“How does it feel?” Loki asks. They’re sitting in Tony’s current favorite car, bright red, no roof, obnoxiously noticeable, and they’re headed to the airport where they will then take Tony’s private jet and get out of the goddamn country. Forever, or for as long as it takes for the board to grovel, Tony isn’t sure. Whatever they feel like. She doesn’t have to answer to anyone.

Right now, all Tony cares about is Loki next to her, lips blood red, hair blowing in the wind. Right now, all she can think about is the unspeakable things she plans to do to her girlfriend on the plane, and how she’s going to taste like champagne and lipstick while they do.

Fuck, she’s beautiful.

“Like I just stole my own money back from a bunch of sexist homophobes,” Tony eventually answers the question.

Loki laughs and Tony’s in love.


End file.
